Story of us
by booklover51089
Summary: A short songfic off of the song Story of us . Tonks/Lupin


_**Hey, it's me. Just something I've wanted to do for a while it's in Tonks' P.o.V**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_Booklover51089 dose not own Taylor Swifts Story of us for it is owned by the amazing Taylor Swift and her producers. I have any write to her music and am doing this solely for the enjoyment of my self and others. _****_I made no profit out of this._**

**_Booklover51089 dose not own J.'s Harry potter series. All ownership goes to J. and Warner Bros. studios. I am Doing this solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I made no profit out of this._**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,__  
__How we met__  
__And the sparks flew instantly__  
__And people would say they're the lucky ones_

I use to dream of the day you would finally tell me you love me, and the day I would tell someone how we met. How there was this connection that I don't think either of us realized at the time. But I knew we were lucky.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you, __  
__Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat__  
__Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

It was hard, sitting in the burrows kitchen with the order, including you obviously. I use to just sit in between you and Molly. But today I didn't know where to sit I ended up across from you next to Kingsley. It was hard not knowing what you were thinking.

_Oh, a simple complication,__  
__Miscommunications lead to fallout,__  
__So many things that I wish you knew__  
__So many walls up that I can't break through_

It just because you won't listen to the fact I don't care! I don't care what you are! I wish you knew that. But you've put up a wall that I can't' get through

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dyin' to know__  
__Is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me?__  
__Yeah__  
__I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
_

Now we are sitting here and you won't lift your eyes and just speak to me! Dose it even bother you because it I killing me! I don't even really know what to say because of what happened it was like you were about to make a move and then Sirius… Why dose our story look like a tragedy now?

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?__  
__See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy__  
__And you're doing your best to avoid me__  
__I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us__  
__Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here__  
__But you held your pride like you should have held me,__  
__Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing__  
__I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how__  
__I've never heard silence quite this loud._

How did this happen! Me shuffling through papers, and trying to look busy, and you are not even looking at me! I'm starting to think that someday I'm going to tell someone how I was losing my mind here! But you just bit your tongue and acted like nothing was wrong when you should have come and talked to me or something! I'm honestly scared to see this ending. Why are we just pretending this is nothing here! I just want to scream how I feel but I don't know how! I've never been in a room where the silence between two people was so loud that it was actually heard by the other people.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know__  
__Is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me?__  
__Yeah__  
__And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest__  
__Of who can act like they care less__  
__But I liked it better when you were on my side__  
__The battle's in your hands now__  
__But I would lay my armor down__  
__If you say you'd rather love than fight__  
__So many things that you wish I knew__  
__But the story of us might be ending soon_

You won't look at me and I won't look at you. We are both wondering who will keep it up for longer, but I liked it better when it was you and my against someone else. It's your choice I would stop if you would just say the word. I know there is something you want to tell me, and if you don't the story of us might be ending soon.

_Now I'm standing alone __Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know__  
__Is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me?__  
__Yeah__  
__And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
__Now, Now, Now_

_And we're not speaking,__  
__And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?__  
__Yeah__  
__And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
__The End__  
_

A/N that's it thanks!


End file.
